


Brothers 3 in Wonderland (short story #1)

by Mersgath



Category: X Factor (Australia) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Funny, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersgath/pseuds/Mersgath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Wonderland, Dean Ray would be the Mad Hatter (along with Tee as the Mad Hare and Adrian Nookadu as the dormouse) waiting for Brothers 3 to come for tea time</p>
<p>Welcome to the world of Brothers 3 in wonderland, where the three of them are in complete shock of tea, Dean Ray is as mad as a hoot and his two companions are as crazy as ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers 3 in Wonderland (short story #1)

“I’m mad, you’re mad. We’re all mad here…” he sang as he drained the tea out of the cup.

“HEY! YOU’RE BURNING MY FUR!” yelled Adrian the tiny dormouse.

Dean the mad hatter looked down at him. “Oh…” he gave out a dopey chuckle. “Sorry man…”

Adrian turned his back on the mad hatter and crossed his arms angrily while Tee the mad hare brushed his fur with a broken piece of a cup.

“Mad, mad…” he continued the song that Dean’s voice resonated. “We’re all mad here…”

Dean looked down at his watch. “Where the hell are Brothers 3?” he tilted his head a bit. “I thought we were gonna have a mad party…”

“That’s because you guys keep on scaring them so much that they much prefer not to even remember you,” commented a familiar feminine voice.

“AAAAHH!!!!” both Tee and Adrian screamed.

Dean turned to see the Cheshire cat standing next to him with that cheeky smile of hers.

“Caitlyn, I told you not to do that around Tee and Adrian. You know how much they hate it.”

She chuckled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help the fact that I am a kitten who can evaporate away whenever she wishes.”

The mad hatter shook his head. “No harm done. It’s just those two idiots who always get scared at anything.”

Caitlyn nodded. “Yes, they are quite…”

Tee starting jumping in circles on his chair while the dormouse could see from afar.

“Hey look! There they are!”

Dean and Caitlyn looked at the direction both the hare and the mouse gazed at and they saw three boys walking towards them.

Brothers 3 had finally arrived for tea time.

Tee hopped continuously while Adrian clapped his hands in excitement and Caitlyn evaporated away and muttered a farewell. Dean glared at the side where the cat stood before and at last she left!

He turned back to look at the three brothers and opened up his arms for welcome.

“You had finally arrived for a mad party boys!”

“Yeah! What took you so long?” complained the dormouse.

Makirum tilted his head a bit. “You were waiting for us?”

“YES!” exclaimed the mad hatter, the hare and the mouse.

“Since when?”

“Since forever!” Tee kept leaping in joy.

“OH MY GOSH! I’M SO EXCITED! THERE’S FOOD ON THE TABLE!” exclaimed Tayzin.

“Come, take a sit,” invited Adrian.

Tayzin ran in anticipation and went to sit down next to the mad hare while his two brothers walked hesitantly. They both tried to find the cleanest seat there was, but it was quite hard as most of them were stained with tea and crumbs of cakes were scattered. Shardyn looked in disgust and so did Makirum. Their enthusiasm seemed to be eaten away by the appalling state of the chairs. They had finally found two that were neat enough and sat down on them. Tayzin grabbed some cupcakes and started munching them while the mad hare kept singing and shouting while Adrian the dormouse laughed at him.  Makirum and Shardyn looked at each other and then at the mad hatter, who stood up at the table and held onto a teapot. He clumsily walked towards them and asked:

“Would you like some tea?”

Dean stared to pout the liquid out of the pot in front of the other two brothers. Tee, Adrian, Tayzin and the mad hatter cockled loudly. Makirum gave out an awkward grin as he watched the wasted tea being poured out and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m alright, thank you.”

“I don’t want any either, thanks.”

“Alright, I’ll have some myself.”

Then, Dean started to drink out of the teapot and both the hare and the dormouse laughed. Makirum and Shardyn were completely appalled at the state the spot for teatime was in. Even Tayzin was shocked at how the mad hatter could drink that much out of a fat and round teapot. Both brothers didn’t know whether it was a fascinated shock or a frightened shock, but it definitely was shock to them. They looked at each other and back at Tayzin, who seemed to be enjoying his food.

At the background of the noise, Dean leaned forward towards the other two blond-haired brothers, who pulled themselves a bit away from his glare.

“You’re not eating anything.”

Both Makirum and Shardyn rose and eyebrow and gazed awkwardly at the mad hatter.

“No… we’re not,” answered the younger brother.

“And why is that? Are you bored?” Dean jerked his head a bit.

“Actually, it’s because we’re not that hungry.” Shardyn stood up. “And we really ought to go. I want to find my way home to my mother!”

“Me too! I miss her!” stood up Makirum as well and turned to his older brother. “Tayzin, we’re leaving!”

“Oh what?!” complained he while he held onto his cupcakes. “But I just stared enjoying the food!”

“No Tayzin, we’re going home! This is really getting out of hand! We’re completely lost, me and Shardyn want to find mum and we can’t leave you here!”

“But can’t we stay a bit longer?!” whined Tayzin.

“TAYZIN!” yelled Makirum.

“Oh no! The Red Queen’s guards!” called out Adrian.

Tee screeched in sheer panic while Dean stood there and Brothers 3 turned to the direction that the three of them were looking.

“Oh look, a gigantic pack of cards!” exclaimed Tayzin.

As soon as the pack of cards came nearer, Tayzin’s smile faded. They were all carrying spears with them and had them surrounded. They had nowhere to go and Brother 3 knew they were all in trouble.


End file.
